The Story of Dacia Lucia Malfoy
by thatcoolwitch394
Summary: We have all seen those "Girl Harry" stories, where the girl Harry would always fall in love with Draco. However, I wanted to take a different route. And so, I decided to make a story about a girl!Draco, named Dacia. Dacia Lucia Malfoy will soon fall in love with our favorite boy, Harry Potter. Will start off in Fourth Year...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Draco. That was the name I was supposed to have, if I were a boy. I was _supposed_ to be a boy. However, I think that my family was even lucky to have me, girl or not. I was intelligent, quite the looker, _and_ a pureblood.

I looked into my golden mirror in my bedroom, smirking at my appearance. My large gray eyes had a cunning spark in them, my mouth twitched upwards. My mother, to the bottom of my back, braided my long, white-blonde hair. I twirled around, making my black skirt dance around me. Today, I was going to see the Quidditch World Cup with my father. Unlike Narcissa, he approves of my liking of Quidditch. Mother thinks that it isn't lady-like for me to play or show interest in it. She's mental.

"Dacia! It's time to apparate to the tournament!" I heard my father's low voice call for me, as he knocked on my door. I ran to it, took a deep breath, and then opened it. His eyes met mine, the color and shape identical.

"Don't you, my dear, look utterly dashing," he gave a rare smile to me. "Take my arm, if you will."

"Of course, Father."

And we were off.

I was ten. That father and daughter bonding, that time when I was (or thought I was) happy, seems like millions of years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

It was my fourth year at Hogwarts, and I couldn't possibly be even more unimpressed by the first years running around on Platform 9 and three quarters. Helping with my luggages, my father pushed the carriage with my things. The only thing that made me look forward to going to the school was getting away from my father. That sick, bloody, asshole, death eater….

"Dacia."

An abusive…

"Dacia!"

Idiot….

I felt a harsh tug of my hair, making me hiss in pain. I glared up at my father's silver eyes, the ones that sadly matched mine. He bent down, his cold face making me cringe on the inside.

"Must I repeat myself, you daft girl?" He looked at me with displeasure. Just because I'm in Gryffindor house…. Because I _shamed_ the Malfoy family. That dingbat.

"I expect you to bring honor to your family, to _me._ If you dare to make any friends in that bloody house of yours, consider yourself disowned."

I tried to look unconcerned. It's been the same speech since second year. Snarling at me, he let go of my silky hair.

"You better not become a blood traitor… it is no wonder why the Greengrass daughters aren't talking to you anymore… I hope you know, that because of your choice, you will never, _ever,_ have true acquaintances. Lucky your Mother even decided to keep you..." Lucius just wouldn't stop babbling.

"And this is where I leave you. Have…" he looked me up and down. "Fun." And with that, he turned and left me to pack my stuff into the train.

As I placed my stuff in the train's trunk, from the corner of my eye, I saw a redhead woman giving me a look of pity. I hated that. Obviously, she was Weasley's mother.

"Are you all-right, my dear? Fred, George, blimey, help this young girl with her stuff?"

Both of them, giving me identical looks of disgust, reluctantly walked to me. They hated me, and I couldn't blame them. I was a Malfoy. Besides, I was known for being quite rude.

"Oh, no… it's fine. I just, um, I can do it-" I stuttered. I've never been much of a talker.

"Nonsense! Fred, George! Why aren't you helping her? What kind of gentlemen are you? Help your fellow- Gryffindor at that!" She noticed the lion on my robe.

"Fine, we'll help you-" one of them started

"_Malfoy_." Both of them putting emphasis on my name, glaring at their mother. Still, they were helping me, which was sweet of them to do. However, Weasel-mother was giving me a look, obviously not pleased by surname.

"Oh!" She chuckled nervously, giving me a fake smile. "Well, twins, we best be off," and quickly walked back to her family of redheads. Except, one of them, with black messy hair and glasses… looking at me curiously…

I quickly looked down, blushing. Harry Potter. He hated me.

_But he was looking at me_, I couldn't help thinking.

Right before the twins could leave, I blurted out of my mouth "thank you." I was a couple of inches smaller than both of them, but still, pretty tall for a fourteen-year-old witch.

One of them squinted their eyes at me for a second, and then walked away. The other one, for some reason, gave me a small smile and nodded his head before following his brother.

Harry. His name made me smile. Harry Potter. Dacia Potter. I thought about his green eyes that glow within them, and dreamily looked across the station at his hair. He won't ever like me. My smile quickly turned into a frown. I shouldn't have called Hermione a mudblood. I shouldn't have overreacted with that atrocious bird of Hagrid's last year. I looked at the large clock ahead of me, surprised to find that it was 10:58 am.

"Bloody hell," I murmured under my breath. Running to the door of the train. Shit. I told myself that I would find my own compartment this year. I could not stand sharing a small space with others. I don't fit in with the gryffindors, nor would I ever with the slytherins. The ravenclaws and hufflepuffs would obviously just feel uncomfortable with me around, and I couldn't blame them. I wasn't a nice person, nor will I probably ever be.

Walking across the aisle, I looked into the windows of the compartments, only to find that they were either full, the people giving me death stares, or both. Fabulous.

Absolutely done with everyone's attitudes, I straightaway opened the next compartment, only to find a bushy haired girl gushing to three others about Durmstrang.

"And it's got a horrible reputation. According to _An Appraisal of Ma-"_

They all looked up at me at the same time, giving me a look. I widened my eyes at them for a second, and then looked down at the floor. The train started to move, and so I suddenly knocked into the compartment door. Weasley snickered at me.

"Um… may I, uh… sit here? Please?" I asked them, a hint of desperation in my voice, no matter how much I didn't want to. They all hated me.

"Um… sure…" Granger looked at me uncertainly. I smiled for a fraction of a second at her, and then sat myself down on the bench she was on. Straight across from Harry. Everyone was looking at me. Harry's green orbs peered at me.

After about five seconds of awkwardness, I decided to speek up,

"Oh, carry on," I rolled my eyes at them. "I'm not going to bloody hex all of you or something," I said, as I took my book out of my purse. A muggle book; _To Kill a Mocking Bird._

And so, they went straight back into their conversation.

It could have been ten, twenty, or even forty minutes of sneaking small glances at Harry, before Granger decided to include me in their oh so amazing conversation.

"So…" she said half-heartedly. "What book are you reading?"

Damn it. Damn it. Why must she ask that? Damn. It.

Slowly, I brought my book up so she could read the title. Her brown eyes widened, her mouth slightly open.

"You're a fan of Harper Lee?" Her mouth got large, turning into a toothy smile. I hated it; it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Erm… yes," I replied to her, nervously playing with my hair.

Across from me, I noticed that Weasley and Longbottom looked confused.

"Harpar _who_?" the ginger asked, obviously puzzled.

"He's a muggle author," Harry answered, not taking his eyes away from me. I noticed that his voice got deeper. _And his features got handsomer… _

To my relief, the train stopped. Sighing, I quickly stood up, putting my book into my bag.

"Goodbye," I said, flipping my hair out of my face.

Before I was out of earshot, I heard Granger's question that I didn't even have an answer to.

"What side is she on?"


End file.
